halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Halo Wars video could it cause controversy with some articles?
Just wondering (I don't know if anyone has yet made a arbiter around the harvest conflict)since the new halo wars video proves there was an arbiter at the time of Harvest's liberation if the arbiters articles that say that arbiter was around 2532 would that cause their character to be irrelevant? HERE SPARTAN-089 05:29, 7 October 2008 (UTC) It would, if anyone had an Arbiter at that time, that is, which I seriously doubt. The only one I know that have created other Arbiters than the one in Halo 2 and 3 is TheLostJedi, and his Arbiters weren't active at that time, plus they're alternative. I don't think it's really anything to worry about, except the fact that the Arbiter in Halo Wars is so evil he'll decrease the real Arbiter's popularity. Cheers, Hm... just wanting to post something... :P Little_Missy - 18:16, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Not really related so much to the general topic as it is to the video, but does anybody else think that the Elites were made shorter and more malignant-looking in the clip? Actually, yeah, that has been bothering me... they look less like snazy-ass Elites and more like dumpy Predator knock-offs... it really is starting to make me angry at the CG artist for those trailers! They're Elites! Not midget Predators! They look more "lemme eat you alive" instead of "kill with honor, his soul will join us on the great journey"... Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 03:33, 12 October 2008 (UTC) I don't really see much of a problem at all, to be honest. Since it's unknown when the Arbiter in the trailer was appointed or when he died, most fanon Arbiters can be worked into the timeline, and any troublesome dates can easily be changed by their authors. I also have no problem with the way the Elites look in the trailer, as it seems to underline that its Esemble, not Bungie making Halo Wars. Besides, wouldn't you be bundled up for the cold on some desolate, Hoth-like winter world?Actene 01:25, 15 October 2008 (UTC) It's not bundled up, but that they're shorter, and look a bit too evil. Halo 2 and 3 established their look pretty well, but Ensemble turned the Elites from honorable warriors to things that go bump in the night. Compared to the Brute concept for Halo Wars, I'd say the Elites look far more deadly. I'd think that more frightening Elite look would be a good way to illustrate the way the Covenant seems to be to Humanity at the time Halo Wars takes place: barbaric and terrifying. After all, no one has gotten to see the good side of Elites just yet. I also think that it is important to remember that the Elites cause the deaths of billions of human colonists during their crusade to wipe out humanity. So while their culture it honorable and they end up aiding humanity, we shouldn't forget about the horrendous actions they took against humanity. Actene 02:41, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Beautiful post. It still doesn't explain why they look like ugly mini-Predators. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 17:45, 15 October 2008 (UTC) I hope no one takes this the wrong way, but Bungie did rip off a lot from both the Predator and Alien series. So maybe Ensemble just isn't as good at embellishing the Elites enough to cover up for this. Anyway, having played Age of Mythology and Age of Empires III, I'm delighted that Ensemble is using more HD cutscenes and less scripted gameplay, so having the Elites look a bit more brutish (no pun intended) is a small price to pay for a better looking story. I've seen what the Elites look in-game, and to tell the truth, I really can't see as much of the "new look" in them as you can in the cutscenes. Also, thank you for the compliment SPARTAN-091. Actene 20:31, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :I wouldn't say rip-off but more of inspired.